TROUBLEMAKER: You're My Drug
by Jeannexta
Summary: Payung kembali diulurkan tanpa suara. Kuroko menerimanya tanpa sadar, karena seolah terhipnotis dengan senyuman lembut Akashi. Kapten Generasi Keajaiban itu berbalik, melangkah pergi sambil menerobos hujan. Sepasang mata Kuroko tak menoleh dari punggung yang berjalan semakin menjauh. • AkaKuro; AoKuroKise; AoKise; Boys Love • 1st SERIES • Jeanne is back! Enjoy! :)


Kuroko Tetsuya, Pemain Keenam Bayangan dari klub basket Teikou sedang dilanda masalah krusial.

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak Akashi mengumumkan sekaligus meresmikan hubungan mereka di gymnasium utama, dengan saksi mata seluruh pemain klub basket. Kegemparan terjadi saat itu, bahkan hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam, seantero Teikou sudah tahu mengenai hubungan terlarang mereka. Dan sampai hari ini, masih jadi _trending_ _topic_ yang selalu diperbincangkan.

Banyak pro dan kontra. Namun Akashi tampak tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Jika ditanya oleh siswi-siswi Teikou yang jadi penggemar fanatiknya, Akashi selalu merespon dengan bibir tersenyum kecil sambil berkata, " _No comment_." Sengaja tidak ingin menjelaskan panjang lebar mengenai hubungannya dengan Kuroko, karena hanya akan membuang-buang waktu.

Sementara untuk giliran Kuroko, jika dikejar-kejar oleh penggemar Akashi untuk ditanya—Kuroko sudah tahu kebanyakan siswi-siswi itu ingin sekali mem- _bully_ -nya karena sudah merebut 'Akashi- _sama_ ' yang mereka puja—selalu berhasil melarikan diri dengan _misdirection_ -nya. Tapi karena tahu _misdirection_ tidak akan bertahan lama, Kuroko tak ada pilihan selain menempeli 'kekasih'-nya, Akashi Seijuurou, selama berada di sekolah. Cara aman agar tidak di- _bully_ penggemar Akashi.

 **.  
.**

* * *

Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**. Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya. | _I don't own the cover image._

 **.**

 _setting **Canon Universe**_ yang dibuat _**Alternate Reality**_ dan _**Alternate Timeline**_

 **T** - _rated_

 **3k+** _words_

 _ **Drama/Friendship/Humor**_

 _ **Series**_

 **.**

 _~a_ **AkaKuro** _story~_

 _slight_ , **AoKuroKise** , **AoKise**

 **.**

 **Peringatan:** Fanfiksi ini bertema _**Boys Love**_ ; yang menampilkan hubungan antara laki-laki dengan laki-laki. **_Oreshi_!Akashi**. Jangan bilang saya tidak memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

 **.**

Jeanne's _present_...

 **.**

 **#**

 **.  
**

 **TROUBLEMAKER** **: You're My Drug**

* * *

 **.  
.**

Sebagai teman yang baik, Aomine Daiki dan Kise Ryouta berusaha untuk melindungi Kuroko dari marabahaya di sekolah mereka dengan cara menjadi _bodyguard._ Apalagi penggemar Akashi ternyata seperti singa-singa betina yang kelaparan. Kuroko adalah mangsa yang ingin sekali dicabik-cabik oleh mereka. Aomine dan Kise tahu, jika Kuroko berhasil diseret oleh penggemar Akashi, pasti makhluk biru yang lemah itu hanya tinggal nama.

"Penggemar Akashicchi itu lebih menyeramkan dari penggemarku lho- _ssu_ ," kata Kise saat mereka bersembunyi di atap sekolah.

Aomine melempar sebungkus roti ke arah wajah Kise, "Kami juga tahu, Kise- _teme_!"

Kise manyun sambil membuka bungkusan plastik roti yang tadi dilemparkan si _gangurou._ Ketiga remaja itu duduk membentuk formasi segitiga untuk melahap makan siang yang dibeli di kantin sekolah.

Kuroko memilih abstain sambil mengunyah roti melon. Ia harus mencari cara agar bisa terbebas dari posisi dimangsa. Karena ada saat-saat di mana ia tak bisa berada di samping Akashi. Membayangkan hari-hari ke depannya akan terus dipenuhi dengan teror dari penggemar Akashi, apa lebih baik jikalau ia—

"Apa lebih baik aku pindah sekolah saja, ya?" gumam Kuroko tanpa sadar.

Tapi efeknya membuat Aomine menyemburkan susu kotaknya, sementara Kise tersedak roti yang baru ditelan tenggorokannya. Keduanya terbatuk-batuk.

"JANGAN!" teriak Aomine dan Kise hampir bersamaan.

"Pasti ada cara, kita hanya harus mencarinya, Tetsu!" Si _gangurou_ menatap si biru pendek lurus-lurus. "Tidak akan kubiarkan kau pindah dari sekolah ini! Kau kan sudah jadi _partner_ -ku di lapangan basket!"

Kuroko ingin menangis terharu mendengar Aomine berkata seperti itu. Ternyata keberadaannya sangat penting. Tapi ternyata ada yang terbakar cemburu.

"Jadi, Aominecchi tidak menganggap aku sebagai _partner_ -mu ya- _ssu_?"

Mendengar suara si kuning _ikemen,_ Aomine menoleh dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Tentu saja Aomine- _kun_ juga menganggap Kise- _kun_ sebagai _partner_ ," Kuroko yang bisa dengan cepat membaca situasi langsung berkata, "Benar kan, Aomine- _kun_?" Pupil _azure_ -nya menatap si _gangurou_ dengan ekspresi 'Bilang saja iya, Aomine- _kun_. Jangan buat Kise- _kun_ menangis, karena dia sudah membeli makan siang kita'.

Aomine ber-oh tanpa suara, sebelum mengangguk. "Iya, kau juga kuanggap sebagai _partner_ -ku, Kise."

Seketika Kise langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum lebar. Kembali bersemangat mengunyah rotinya dengan bibir meringis senang.

"Jadi, cara apa yang bisa kalian sarankan untuk menyelamatkan situasiku di sekolah ini?" Kuroko bertanya sambil menatap kedua temannya bergiliran.

Hening.

Masing-masing tampak berpikir. Kuroko diam-diam mengambil jatah _sandwich_ Kise tanpa diketahui yang bersangkutan. Lumayan, _sandwich_ itu bisa dimakannya saat di bus nanti. Aomine yang sadar, sengaja membiarkan. Toh dia sendiri juga sudah mengambil jatah minuman kaleng Kise. Diam-diam Aomine dan Kuroko memberi isyarat lewat sorot mata sambil tertawa iblis dalam hati.

"Bagaimana kalau Kurokocchi meminta tolong Akashicchi saja agar dia bicara baik-baik dengan penggemarnya? Biasanya cara itu akan berhasil, dan Kurokocchi tidak akan diteror lagi- _ssu_ ," jelas Kise. Sebagai seorang model, ia sudah punya pengalaman karena juga punya penggemar.

Kuroko mengangguk. "Baiklah, akan kucoba. Aku akan mencari Akashi- _kun_."

"Sekarang?" kejar Aomine.

Si biru melotot, "Tahun depan. Tentu saja sekarang, _Aho_ -mine."

Aomine merasa seperti mendapat tinju tak kasatmata, karena dipanggil dengan sebutan yang tidak ia sukai. "Tetsu, kau mau mengajak berantem ya memanggilku dengan sebutan itu?" Kedua alisnya menukik ke bawah. Urat pertigaan muncul di pelipis.

"Suasana hatiku sedang buruk karena masalah yang sedang menimpaku. Kita sedang di atap sekolah sekarang. Kau tahu, aku bisa dengan mudah membuatmu terlempar dengan _ignite_ _pass_ -ku, Aomine- _kun_." Ancaman Kuroko langsung membuat _power forward_ Teikou itu mati kutu. Sudah pernah merasakan salah satu spesialisasi Kuroko hingga K.O tampaknya membuat Aomine agak trauma. Bendera putih dalam imajinatif dikibarkan.

Aomine menyengir, "Hanya bercanda kok, Tetsu. Ayo kita cari Akashi, sebelum bel berbunyi." Buru-buru ia mengalihkan topik.

Ketiganya berdiri dari posisi duduk.

"Lho, di mana _sandwich_ dan minuman kalengku- _ssu_?" tanya Kise entah pada siapa. Baru sadar kalau sisa jatah makan siangnya sudah raib tanpa bekas.

Aomine dan Kuroko saling pandang. Dengan kompak keduanya berpura-pura tuli sambil berjalan menuju pintu lebih dulu.

 **.**

 **. .  
**

Pintu ruang OSIS tertutup rapat saat ketiganya sampai. Kise menempelkan sebelah telinganya di daun pintu, berusaha mendengar suara-suara di dalam.

"Kise- _kun_ , ruang OSIS dibuat kedap suara. Jadi, kita di luar sini tak bisa mendengar apa-apa." Perkataan Kuroko langsung membuat Kise menjauhkan telinganya dari pintu.

"Sepertinya mereka sedang rapat," Aomine menguap. "Kapan selesainya?"

Kuroko melihat jam digital di ponselnya. "Sepertinya rapat di dalam baru akan selesai saat bel istirahat habis berbunyi," katanya. "Masih ada waktu sepuluh menit."

"Kurokocchi ternyata serba tahu ya- _ssu_?" Kedua alis Kise terangkat.

"Tentu saja aku tahu." Bukannya mau pamer. Tapi karena terus menempeli Akashi selama beberapa hari, ia jadi tahu kesibukan sang kapten di sekolah.

Pintu di depan tiba-tiba terbuka dari dalam. Ketiga remaja itu langsung menyingkir ke samping karena satu per satu anggota OSIS ke luar dari ruangan itu. Ternyata rapatnya selesai lebih cepat. Ini kesempatan.

Melihat Akashi yang paling terakhir keluar, Kuroko langsung menghadang pintu. Kapten Generasi Keajaiban itu agak terkejut melihat kekasihnya, sebelum tersenyum lembut.

"Oh, Kuroko. Kau menungguku sejak tadi?"

Kuroko tak langsung menjawab. Kedua tangannya mendorong bahu Akashi agar kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan, sebelum ia menutup pintu di belakang.

"Akashi- _kun_ ," Kuroko memulai. "Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi. Kau harus membantuku agar bebas dari teror para penggemarmu itu."

Sang kapten melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Maksudmu berbicara dengan mereka? Maaf, tapi aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktu. Karena menurut prediksiku cara itu tak akan berhasil, Kuroko."

"Jangan bilang begitu sebelum Akashi- _kun_ mencobanya!" Kuroko memandang sengit.

"Prediksiku tidak pernah meleset." Akashi tetap pada pendiriannya. "Buktinya, sekarang kau masih baik-baik saja, kan?"

Kedua tangan Kuroko mengepal. "Jadi, Akashi- _kun_ mau melihat aku di- _bully_ dulu baru percaya? Akashi- _kun_ lebih mirip majikanku daripada kekasih." Sorot matanya menatap Akashi dengan tajam sekaligus kecewa. "Tidak apa-apa kalau Akashi- _kun_ tak mau membantuku. Lagipula," jeda, tubuhnya berbalik menuju pintu, "aku tidak menyukai Akashi- _kun_. Bahkan, tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai kekasihku."

Pintu dibuka, lalu ditutup dengan bantingan keras. Akashi masih terpaku. Berniat mengejar, tapi tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

 **.**

 **. .  
**

Latihan basket sepulang sekolah, Akashi tak melihat Kuroko. Didekatinya Aomine yang sedang berlatih _shoot_ dengan Kise.

"Di mana Kuroko? Kau sekelas dengannya kan, Aomine?"

Pemuda _gangurou_ itu menoleh, "Tetsu minta izin pulang lebih dulu. Katanya, badannya tidak enak."

Akashi tahu itu hanya alasan agar bisa menghindarinya.

"Akashicchi, apa yang terjadi di dalam ruang OSIS tadi?" Kise bertanya penasaran, "Saat ke luar dari ruangan itu, Kurokocchi mengabaikan aku dan Aominecchi- _ssu_."

Sang kapten berbalik sambil berkata, "Bukan urusan kalian. Kembalilah berlatih."

Duo berisik itu kompak memeletkan lidah ke arah Akashi. Tapi seakan punya mata di belakang kepalanya, sang kapten kembali menoleh dengan mata setengah terpejam. Ekspresi datarnya seolah berkata 'Apa kalian mau mati?'. Aomine dan Kise tersentak, sebelum menatap ke arah lain sambil bersiul-siul. Meski baik dan peduli dengan rekan setimnya, terkadang Akashi bisa jadi kejam dan tanpa ampun.

 **.**

 **. .  
**

Keesokan paginya, Kuroko tak menduga kalau Akashi akan datang menjemput. Entah sejak kapan, mobil Akashi terparkir di depan rumahnya. Supir pribadi Akashi berdiri di samping mobil. Pria setengah abad itu membungkuk hormat ke arah Kuroko.

"Tuan Muda Akashi sudah menunggu Anda di dalam mobil."

Tapi meski sudah diberitahu, Kuroko tetap melangkah pergi untuk menuju halte. Supir Akashi bengong, berniat mengejar, tapi Akashi tiba-tiba turun dari mobil.

"Aku akan naik bus saja dengannya. Kau bisa kembali ke rumah." Akashi berkata sambil berlalu.

Kuroko menoleh sekilas ke samping. Akashi sudah berjalan mengimbanginya dengan bibir tersenyum.

" _Ohayou_."

Tak ada balasan dari si biru. Hanya wajah datar yang terlihat dingin. Akashi tahu kesalahan berasal darinya, karena itulah sekarang ia harus memperbaiki hubungannya dengan pemain bayangan di timnya itu.

"Maafkan aku, Kuroko."

Masih tak ada balasan. Keduanya sampai di halte yang sudah penuh dengan para penumpang. Bus muncul tak lama kemudian. Satu per satu mengantri untuk naik. Hanya kursi di bagian belakang yang masih kosong. Akashi mengikuti Kuroko dari belakang.

"Kuroko."

Si biru membuka tas, mengambil buku saku kecil, dan mulai tenggelam dalam bacaan. Akashi dikacangi. Sang kapten menarik nafas panjang, butuh kesabaran untuk menghadapi kekasihnya itu.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Kuroko. Maaf, karena perkataanku yang kemarin. Hari ini, aku akan mencoba bicara dengan para penggemarku."

"Tidak perlu." Nada dingin. Tanpa menoleh, Kuroko membalik lembar buku yang dibacanya sambil melanjutkan, "Jangan buang-buang waktumu. Lagipula sudah kukatakan kemarin. Apa perlu kuulangi lagi?" Pupil _azure_ -nya bergerak ke samping, "Kursi di sebelah sana masih kosong. Bisa kau tinggalkan aku sendiri?"

Akashi terpaku. Kuroko tidak memanggil namanya. Sama sekali.

Tak ada pilihan, Akashi bangkit dari kursi. Kemudian duduk di kursi seberang kiri. Permintaan maafnya diabaikan. Dirinya diabaikan. Jadi begini rasanya penolakan? Akashi mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

 **.**

 **. .  
**

Tak ada komunikasi yang terjadi di antara Akashi dan Kuroko saat latihan basket. Semuanya bisa melihat. Kuroko mengabaikan Akashi seolah sang kapten tidak kasatmata. Sementara jika bicara dengan pemain yang lain, Kuroko tampak seperti biasa.

"Ada apa dengan Akashi dan Kuroko, _nanodayo_?" Terus dihantui rasa penasaran, Midorima akhirnya bertanya pada Aomine dan Kise. Duo berisik itu memang lebih dekat dengan Kuroko.

"Kemarin, Tetsu berusaha meminta tolong Akashi. Tapi sepertinya, Akashi tidak mau membantu," jawab Aomine.

Setelah dijelaskan lebih detail oleh Kise mengenai permasalahan yang menimpa Kuroko, si megane hijau itu akhirnya mengerti.

"Aku punya saran," Murasakibara yang sejak tadi lebih sibuk mengunyah cemilannya tiba-tiba bersuara setelah mendengar pokok masalah. "Bagaimana kalau Mine-chin saja yang berpura-pura jadi kekasihnya Kuro-chin?"

"TIDAK BOLEH- _SSU_!" Kise kontan berteriak histeris. Tiga orang yang berdiri di sekitarnya kompak menatapnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Kenapa tidak boleh, Kise?" Aomine mengerut bingung.

Midorima dan Murasakibara saling pandang. Langsung paham situasi. Ternyata si kuning cemburu. Aomine tidak sensitif.

"Po-Pokoknya tidak boleh- _ssu_!" Wajahnya dipalingkan ke arah lain dengan pipi yang diselimuti rona tipis. "Biar aku saja yang pura-pura jadi kekasihnya Kurokocchi- _ssu_."

 _Pasangan bodoh_ , batin Midorima dan Murasakibara yang punya pikiran sama.

"Aomine, Kise, Midorima dan Murasakibara," suara bariton Akashi terdengar bahaya. Keempat anggota Generasi Keajaiban itu tersentak hampir bersamaan. "Porsi latihan untuk kalian akan kutambah tiga kali lipat."

Tak ada yang bisa membantah. Latihan spartan Akashi mungkin warisan dari pelatih Shirogane Kozo, karena terduplikasi dengan baik.

 **.**

 **. .  
**

Satu per satu properti Kuroko menghilang, karena ulah penggemar Akashi. Dimulai dari buku pelajarannya, pakaian olahraga, pakaian latihan basket sampai sepatu yang biasa dipakainya untuk berlatih. Loker sepatunya bahkan dipenuhi tulisan dengan spidol merah dan berbagai sampah.

Kuroko masih bisa mengatasinya dengan tenang, meski Aomine sudah mengomel penuh emosi.

"Lebih baik laporkan saja pada guru, Tetsu!"

Si biru pendek menggeleng, "Tidak perlu, Aomine- _kun_."

"Tapi, kan—" perkataan Aomine terpotong karena Kuroko diguyur air dari jendela di lantai dua. "BRENGSEK!" Saat mendongak ke atas, para pelaku sudah tak ada.

Dengan wajah tetap datar, Kuroko berjalan menuju ruang ganti.

"Apa Kurokocchi baik-baik saja- _ssu_?" Kise menerjang masuk ke dalam ruang ganti dengan wajah panik. Pakaian olahraganya diberikan pada Kuroko. "Pakailah ini dulu, Kurokocchi. Sampai seragam sekolahmu kering- _ssu_!"

" _Arigatou_ , Kise- _kun_." Kuroko tersenyum berterima kasih, dan mulai mengganti seragamnya yang basah.

"Ini sudah keterlaluan!" Aomine meninju pintu loker di sampingnya. "Akan kuberi pelajaran gadis-gadis sialan itu!"

"Jangan, Aomine- _kun_ ," si biru pendek mencegah. "Jangan berlaku kasar pada perempuan. Tenang saja," nada suaranya berubah rendah penuh intimidasi, "aku punya rencana untuk membalas perbuatan mereka tanpa melukai."

 **.**

 **. .  
**

Bel pulang berbunyi nyaring di setiap kelas. Aomine, Kuroko, dan Kise berjalan beriringan di koridor. Namun saat melewati koridor terbuka, Kuroko berpisah arah dengan kedua teman setimnya itu. Sejak ke luar dari kelas tadi, Kuroko sudah tahu kalau penggemar Akashi mengawasinya dari jauh.

Rencana mulai dieksekusi.

Langkah Kuroko menuju gudang sekolah yang jarang dilalui para murid Teikou. Gudang yang konon katanya berhantu. Tempat terbaik untuk rencana matang Kuroko.

Para penggemar Akashi membuntuti dari belakang. Berbagai metode pem- _bully_ -an sudah ada di benak mereka masing-masing. Mereka tak tahu, Kuroko memang sengaja menggiring ke tempat sepi agar masuk ke dalam jebakannya.

"Dia masuk ke dalam gudang sekolah. Ini kesempatan kita. Kalian berdua berjaga di depan pintu!" perintah salah satu gadis yang kelihatannya jadi kepala suku kerumunan itu.

Pintu gudang yang terbuat dari besi ditutup dari dalam. Pencahayaan yang minim membuat para gadis itu celingak-celinguk mencari. Jelas sia-sia karena Kuroko memanfaatkan hawa keberadaannya yang tipis.

"Di mana dia? Bukannya dia masuk ke dalam gudang ini?" Gadis berkuncir dua memakai sinar ponselnya untuk melihat dalam kegelapan.

 _BRAK!_

Kayu yang tersandar di dinding tiba-tiba jatuh. Teriakan terdengar dari mulut para gadis yang kaget.

"Heh, keluar kau! Jangan pikir kami akan takut! Kau hanya seorang diri di tempat ini!" seru gadis berambut pendek.

Suara tawa misterius terdengar. Membuat tengkuk meremang dan bulu-bulu kuduk berdiri. Para gadis itu serempak berdekatan. Tiba-tiba sesosok makhluk astral dengan pakaian serba putih dan berwajah tengkorak melayang di udara. Jeritan histeris menggema. Wajah-wajah pucat gadis-gadis itu seputih kapas. Tangisan ketakutan terdengar dari bibir yang gemetar. Tak sampai lima menit, semua gadis itu pingsan.

Pintu gudang terbuka dari luar. Aomine dan Kise yang berhasil mengusir dua gadis yang berjaga di pintu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Kuroko keluar dari tempat persembunyian sambil memegang tali bening tipis.

" _Mission completed_." Ibu jarinya mengacung di udara. Makhluk astral yang dipakai dari tengkorak dan bed cover putih segera diturunkan. "Tinggal mengembalikan ini di klub IPA dan ruang kesehatan."

"Kita kunci saja mereka dari luar." Aomine langsung menutup pintu dan menguncinya dengan gembok. "Jika mereka beruntung, petugas sekolah akan menemukan mereka."

"Aominecchi kejam, tapi aku setuju- _ssu_!" timpal Kise sambil meringis.

Kuroko geleng-geleng kepala, tapi tidak mencegah kelakuan Aomine karena didukung olehnya.

"Setelah mengembalikan benda-benda ini, aku akan segera ke ruang ganti. Kita bertemu di sana saja." Kuroko berkata, sembari berlalu pergi.

" _ROGER_!" sahut Aomine dan Kise hampir bersamaan.

 **.**

 **. .  
**

Awan-awan hitam menggantung di langit. Karena menyelesaikan latihan basketnya lebih cepat, Kuroko mampir di sebuah minimarket untuk membeli refill pensilnya. Setelah membayar di kasir, Kuroko berjalan menuju pintu kembar kaca otomatis. Langkahnya tertahan di depan pintu masuk. Tetes air yang berjatuhan dari langit frekuensinya bertambah banyak. Sepertinya hujan deras ini akan lama berhenti. Jika ia nekat menerobos sampai halte, pasti akan basah kuyup.

Menyingkir dari akses jalan masuk, Kuroko berdiri sambil bersandar satu meter dari pintu. Ponsel di saku celananya berdering singkat. Merogoh benda itu keluar, Kuroko melihat ada pesan masuk. Dari Aomine.

 _'Aku masih di sekolah. Terjebak hujan. Kau di mana, Tetsu?'_

Ibu jari Kuroko mengetik balasan di ponsel lipatnya.

 _'Di depan minimarket. Sama, aku juga terjebak hujan.'_

Pesan baru dari Aomine.

 _'Jangan nekat menerobos hujan. Nanti kau bisa sakit.'_

Kuroko tersenyum tanpa sadar.

 _'Ha'i, Aomine-kun.'_

Pembicaraan via pesan itu berakhir. Kuroko kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana depan. Pupil azure mengedar ke sekeliling. Jalanan di depannya sepi, sesekali hanya dilalui beberapa mobil pribadi.

Pegal karena berdiri, Kuroko akhirnya berjongkok. Mulai melamun sambil memandangi hujan yang jatuh. Lamunannya buyar dengan sosok yang ia kenali. Akashi berdiri di sampingnya dengan payung abu-abu gelap yang terulur.

"Pakailah." Kata pertama yang akhirnya keluar setelah hampir dua hari mereka tak berkomunikasi.

Kuroko menatap ke arah lain, "Tidak butuh." Nadanya masih dingin.

Akashi menarik nafas berat. Tersenyum hambar tanpa diketahui Kuroko. "Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tak menyukaiku," suara bariton itu terdengar lirih dan agak serak. "Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak mau memaafkanku. Tapi, izinkan aku untuk terus menyukaimu... meski hanya sepihak, Kuroko."

Seketika Kuroko tertegun. Mungkin ia hanya salah lihat, karena setetes air meluncur dari sudut mata Akashi. Tidak mungkin sang kapten menangis, mungkin saja itu karena air hujan yang sedikit menguyurnya.

Payung kembali diulurkan tanpa suara. Kuroko menerimanya tanpa sadar, karena seolah terhipnotis dengan senyuman lembut Akashi. Kapten Generasi Keajaiban itu berbalik, melangkah pergi sambil menerobos hujan. Sepasang mata Kuroko tak menoleh dari punggung yang berjalan semakin menjauh.

Gagang payung dicengkram erat. Kuroko menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kenapa sekarang malah ia yang merasa bersalah?

Tak jauh dari situ, Aomine dan Kise yang sepayung berdua mengamati situasi itu tanpa ada kata yang terucap.

 **.**

 **. .  
**

Latihan basket pagi itu dikomando oleh mantan kapten, Nijimura Shuuzou. Tak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan Akashi sampai latihan berakhir.

"Ah, aku lupa memberi tahu kalian," suara Nijimura mencegah semua anggota basket yang akan keluar dari gymnasium. "Akashi sedang sakit, makanya dia meminta bantuanku untuk mengawasi latihan kalian."

"Ternyata Aka-chin juga manusia biasa," komentar Murasakibara sambil menggigit _maiubou_ -nya.

"Akashi sakit apa, _nanodayo_?" Si _megane_ hijau bertanya khawatir.

Nijimura menoleh, "Dia demam dan flu."

Kuroko langsung teringat kejadian kemarin. Pasti gara-gara menerobos hujan.

"Sebentar pulang sekolah aku akan pergi menjenguknya. Siapa yang mau ikut?"

Keempat tangan langsung teracung, sisanya beralasan. Aomine mengangkat satu tangan Kuroko.

"Kau juga pergi kan, Tetsu?" Lebih terdengar seperti pemaksaan implisit ketimbang ajakan.

Sempat ragu, Kuroko akhirnya mengangguk. " _Ha'i_."

 **.**

 **. .  
**

Rumah besar itu membuat siapa saja yang baru pertama berkunjung akan dibuat ternganga. Terkagum-kagum. Saat melewati gerbang rumah yang tinggi tadi, mereka sempat ditanya _security_ yang berjaga, sebelum diizinkan masuk.

Nijimura yang paling tua, mengetuk pintu kembar besar di depannya. Pintu terbuka dari dalam. Seorang pelayan wanita membungkuk dengan sopan. Sepertinya sudah tahu dengan kedatangan teman-teman sekolah anak majikannya.

"Selamat datang."

Dengan dipandu pelayan wanita itu, keenam remaja itu mengikuti dari belakang. Bagian dalam rumah itu dominan dengan barang-barang antik dan berbagai lukisan yang pastinya berharga jual tinggi. Aomine sampai berdecak berkali-kali. Baru kali ini ia melihat langsung bukti nyata dari keturunan bangsawan yang terhormat. Tapi meski hidup dalam gelimpangan harta dan status sosial yang terkemuka, Akashi kelihatan rendah diri saat menjalani hari-harinya di sekolah.

"Apa Akashi baik-baik saja?" Nijimura memecah keheningan saat melewati koridor panjang.

Pelayan wanita itu menoleh ke belakang dengan bibir tersenyum, "Semalam, demam tuan muda memang tinggi. Tapi syukurlah pagi ini demamnya sudah sedikit turun, setelah makan bubur dan minum obat."

Nijimura mengangguk-angguk.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di depan pintu kamar Akashi yang nyaris mencapai langit-langit. Pintu kembar itu diketuk dari luar.

"Tuan Muda Akashi, teman-teman Anda datang menjenguk." Pelayan wanita itu berkata dengan nada sopan.

Tak ada sahutan. Sang pelayan kembali mengetuk, hingga akhirnya meminta izin untuk membuka pintu. Dari pintu yang terbuka sedikit, pelayan wanita itu melihat Akashi sedang tertidur.

"Tuan muda kembali tidur," katanya pada Nijimura. "Apa kalian mau menunggu hingga tuan muda terbangun? Saya akan menyediakan teh dan cemilan."

"Ah, tidak perlu repot-repot." Nijimura menggeleng, "Akashi pasti masih butuh banyak istirahat. Tapi, bisakah kami masuk untuk melihatnya sebentar sebelum pamit?"

Pelayan wanita itu mengangguk sambil melebarkan daun pintu. Satu per satu dari keenam pemuda itu masuk; dimulai dari Nijimura, Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara dan Kuroko. Berdiri di samping tempat tidur, mereka bisa melihat wajah Akashi yang masih pucat dengan kelopak mata terpejam. Dadanya naik turun dengan hembusan nafas teratur. Dia benar-benar tidur.

"Akashi, cepatlah sembuh." Mantan kapten Teikou itu berkata pelan dengan bibir tersenyum. Matanya menoleh ke arah Kuroko yang berdiri di samping Aomine. "Kuroko, bagaimana kalau kau saja yang menunggu Akashi hingga dia bangun?"

Si biru pendek tersentak. Kedua pupilnya membulat. Ingin menolak tapi urung setelah melihat ekspresi Nijimura yang berkata 'Selesaikanlah masalahmu dengan Akashi. Dia akan lama sembuh jika memikirkan masalah kalian yang tidak selesai.'

"Umm—baiklah, Nijimura- _san_."

Pintu kamar ditutup dari luar oleh sang pelayan, setelah kelima remaja itu keluar. Kuroko mengedarkan pandangan, sebelum menuju ke arah sofa tunggal yang ada di bagian dinding utara. Demi membunuh waktu, Kuroko mengambil buku sakunya dan mulai membaca.

Suara igauan pelan membuat Kuroko menoleh dari bukunya. Akashi tampak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Kuroko buru-buru mendekat. Handuk putih kecil di samping bantal di raihnya. Berniat menyeka keringat di dahi yang tertutupi poni merah panjang. Tapi belum sempat handuk itu menyentuh dahi, kelopak mata yang sejak tadi tertutup perlahan membuka. Menampilkan sepasang mata merah dengan pupil vertikal yang agak sayu.

"...Kuroko?" Suara bariton itu terdengar serak. Bibir kering yang agak pucat melanjutkan, "Kau datang menjengukku, pasti aku sedang bermimpi..."

Kuroko terdiam. Akashi sepertinya belum sepenuhnya sadar kalau yang berdiri adalah sosok nyata. Efek demam mungkin.

Tangan itu terangkat lemah untuk meraih wajah manis si pemuda biru. "Bolehkah aku memelukmu?"

Tak ada suara. Tetapi Kuroko melepas sepatunya dan merangkak naik. Mengabulkan permintaan itu dengan tidur di samping Akashi. Kedua lengan Akashi segera melingkari tubuh Kuroko. Tubuh Akashi masih demam. Kuroko menahan diri untuk tidak melepas pelukan meski ia kepanasan.

"Maafkan aku, Kuroko." Akashi berbisik lirih. Bibirnya mengecup lembut surai biru yang baunya menenangkan, sebelum kembali jatuh tertidur.

Lima menit berlalu. Kuroko berusaha melonggarkan pelukan. Namun Akashi memeluknya erat seolah tak ingin melepas. Apalagi satu kakinya mengapit di bawah sana. Kuroko merasa dirinya seperti _dakimakura._ Terjebak dalam posisi seperti ini, bagaimana caranya ia melepaskan diri?

Kuroko akhirnya menyerah. Telapak tangannya mengelus-elus punggung Akashi tanpa sadar. Kemarahannya pada Akashi perlahan menguap hilang. Sebuah senyuman mengembang di wajah yang biasa datar itu.

"Cepatlah sembuh, Akashi- _kun_."

 **.**

 **. .  
**

Tengah malam, Akashi terjaga dari tidurnya. Demamnya sudah turun saat punggung tangannya menempel di dahi untuk mengecek. Tersadar dengan gerakan di sampingnya, Akashi menoleh dan langsung terpana. Sejak kapan Kuroko tidur di sampingnya?

Akashi sampai harus mengerjap berkali-kali untuk memastikan kalau ia tidak sedang berhalusinasi. Tangannya terulur, menyentuh pipi Kuroko dengan lembut. Sosok biru itu nyata. Jadi tadi ia tak bermimpi?

Tubuhnya meremang oleh sensasi yang menyenangkan. Jemarinya menyisir surai biru Kuroko. Menikmati wajah polos yang tertidur tanpa terusik.

Senyuman terus tersungging di bibir Akashi saat berkata, "Ternyata memang benar. Hanya eksistensimu di sampingku yang bisa mengobati sakitku. Aku menyayangimu, Kuroko." Dahi yang tertutupi poni biru dikecup lembut.

Pada akhirnya Kuroko mulai terusik karena kecupan tanpa jeda Akashi.

"Akashi- _kun_ , sudah cukup. Atau _ignite_ _pass_ -ku akan melemparmu dari atas tempat tidur."

Akashi tertawa tanpa suara. Kedua lengannya merengkuh tubuh Kuroko. Pelukannya erat. Tapi Kuroko membalas pelukannya lebih erat.

"Kau sudah tak marah lagi padaku?"

"Hm."

Hening sejenak.

"Aku lapar. Bolehkah aku 'memakan'-mu, Kuroko?"

Sebagai jawaban, Kuroko menunjukkan kepalan tangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
**

* * *

 **Selesai**

* * *

 **Jeanne's notes:**

Akhirnya, saya bisa juga _login_ via pc... #orz

 _Well_ , sebenarnya fic ini sudah dipublikasi di LJ dan AO3 (untuk FID tanggal 9 Sept lalu), karena saat itu saya nggak bisa masuk ke FFn.

Fanfiksi ini adalah _series_ pertama dari fic 'TROUBLEMAKER'. Disarankan untuk membaca _oneshot_ TROUBLEMAKER agar bisa tahu jalan cerita _series_ ini. Kemungkinan besar, saya juga akan membuat TROUBLEMAKER _series_ yg berikutnya.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. :)


End file.
